


By your Grace

by Jemisard



Series: Lewis- Sentinel Fusion [2]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemisard/pseuds/Jemisard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why a Sentinel smokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By your Grace

“I never got why you do that.”

James quirked an eyebrow at the statement, hands cupping the flickering flame until it took and he could draw a deep breath of smoke.

“I mean, never mind the health risks of cancer, or emphysema or blood clotting or any of that. That should be enough to keep any sensible person clear of it. But with your sense of smell and taste?” Lewis shuddered, pulling a face and taking a sip of his pint. “I don’t know how you aren’t sick every time you light up.”

“Endurance and training,” James quipped, exhaling away from his partner.

“You’re taking the mickey.”

He shrugged a little and watched the smoke particles, the silence settling comfortably around them. He didn’t let himself get lost in it, just enjoyed the details of the tiny particles of ash while listening to the steady thump of Lewis’ heartbeat.

“Why’d you do it, lad?”

“Habit, I suppose. I wanted to prove that what I was wasn’t going to control what I did. So I drank awful, artificial chemical drinks, listened to too loud music, refused to wear sunglasses and smoked.” He took another drag. “The smoking stuck where the others didn’t.”

“It’s damn silly of you.”

“Mm, I know. But if I didn’t smoke, my only vice would be being an insufferable know-it-all and I can control this one a lot better.”

“Codswallop. You’re just an addict. You should give it up for your Lent.”

“You wouldn’t say that if you’d ever seen my previous quitting attempts. I find life quite intolerable without my little fix and I make sure that if I’m suffering, everyone else is going to suffer with me.”

“What’s new about that? I thought that was what your genetics drove you to do.” Lewis rolled his eyes.

James bumped his shoulder with his own. “Well, if you insist, sir, I can really start letting my inner neanderthal out. It would be a good excuse to hang some more suspects out windows.”

“Get out of it,” Lewis pushed him. “Just for that, you can go and get a new round.”

“Mighty hunter providing for his little partner,” James deadpanned. “Yes, sir, I’ll see what I can manage.”

He ducked the bunched serviette thrown at him and headed inside to get them another round.

And he just _knew_ his barely started cigarette would be stubbed out and gone by the time he got back.


End file.
